Guarded
by EverbloomMist13
Summary: "We don't marry the ones we love; we love the ones we marry." Elena Gilbert, the town philanthropist and aspiring young writer meets Damon Salvatore, a handsome, troubled young man with a dark past. When sparks fly, Elena and Damon soon become inseparable. But will society and her parents, who are convinced that Damon isn't the one for her, get in their way of true happiness? AH.
1. One

**AN: **Another story. This idea is too compelling to ignore. Enjoy! Loosely based on The Notebook. Xoxo.

**DISCLAIMER~ I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORYLINE. THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO L.J. SMITH & THE CW.**

* * *

**ONE: New Beginnings**

Elena Gilbert sighed contently as she glanced out of the window of her blue car. Lorde's "Royals boomed from the radio. Today was her first day back at work after her weekend break to attend her brother's wedding. And as much as she loved visiting him, she was eager to get back to work.

After graduating from high school, Elena and her best friends Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennett joined a program at their local church for volunteer services despite their parent's disapproval. Sure, it wasn't the best paying job, but Elena didn't care. She loved to take care of the children, volunteer at food kitchens, read to the elderly at the local nursing home, and help out at the homeless shelter. She didn't care that her parents disagreed with her passion. She loved what she did, and she would even do it for free.

As the small white chapel came into view, Elena signaled her blinker, pulling into a random parking spot.

"Elena!"

Just as she unclasped her safety belt, Elena heard the ever-joyous voice of Caroline calling her. When she climbed out of her car, Elena saw Caroline running eagerly toward her, her face split into a smile.

"Hey, Care." Elena greeted. "What's up?"

"Guess what?" Caroline squeaked.

"Care, you know I'm not good at this," Elena grinned with a chuckle. She couldn't guess for the life of her.

Caroline giggled. "The church has been given a crap load of money, and they've decided to buy out some vacant building on the other side of town!"

"Wow, that's incredible," Elena said. The church must've came into a boat load of money if they are deciding to buy out some abandoned building.

"Yeah, and that's not even the best part." Caroline said. "Guess what they're turning it into?"

Elena shrugged. "I don't know. What?"

"They're making it into a homeless shelter!" Caroline exclaimed cheerfully. "And guess who they've asked to run it?"

After a moment of silence, Caroline waved her hands enthusiastically. "Us!" She cried as if had been the most obvious thing in the world.

As Elena digested Caroline's words, she gasped. "What?"

Caroline nodded giddily. "They want you, Bonnie and I to run the place. They've been so proud of our work through the community and they've gotten _amazing_ feedback about our services! They're even letting us design the whole place!"

"That's amazing!" Elena agreed excitedly. Never had she imagined that she would help run a homeless shelter. Caroline was always the spearhead of their projects. Elena always stood quietly in the back, behind Caroline's radiant shadow beside Bonnie.

"I know!" Caroline said. "Why don't we go and see the building? Father Young want us to pick up the keys anyways."

"Sure," Elena shrugged.

"Come on," Caroline said, dangling a set of silver keys in front of Elena's face, and in a moment, Caroline's silver Porsche clicked.

* * *

Damon Salvatore sighed as he glanced around the vacant space. It would be his last time in the place he loved the most. His entire family had started out there, his mother the showrunner, until they ran out of money, and the city evicted them.

"Sir, please clear out." A voice called, and Damon turned. "The new owners are arriving any minute to check the place out."

At the mention of someone else using this building, Damon felt anger boiling inside of him. He had worked his ass off to get the place, and then he had to sit on his ass as he watched it crumble to the ground.

"Oh, my god!"

At the shrill cry of some girl, Damon's heart sank. Time to pass on the keys to the place that meant a lot to him.

"This place is amazing,"

As Damon picked himself up, he moved toward the entrance of the office and when he walked through the door, he was frozen in place.

Warm, soft chocolate brown eyes stared up at him. Immediately, all resentment that Damon had felt dissolved, the rays of the brown eyes melting it. As Damon took in the young woman in front of him in, he noticed that she had long and beautiful chestnut hair, falling to just below her breasts. For a moment, Damon saw a glimpse of himself running his hands though what he knew was soft and silky hair.

_Where the hell did that come from?_ Damon wondered. He _never_ let a woman effect him, but as shown, he was failing miserably when it came to this particular woman. Something about her struck something in him. And that wasn't what had Damon shocked. It was the fact that he didn't know _what_ she struck.

"You must be the previous owner. Er...Salvatore?" the other girl said, glancing at a piece of paper, and Damon had been so focused on the brunette that he'd hardly noticed that they were not alone. A blonde young woman stood aside the brunette, and Damon turned face her.

"Damon Salvatore," Damon confirmed. "And I assume you two are from the church."

On cue, the blonde nodded with a smile. "I'm Caroline, and this is Elena. We're here for the keys and to check the space out."

Elena.

_Elena_.

The name fit her perfectly, her own glass slipper. As Damon snuck a glance at the brunette, Elena, he saw a hint of pink staining her cheeks. She was affected by him. Of course she was. What girl _wasn't_ effected by him?

"Well, here you go," Damon said, handing the keys to Elena, despite the blonde's all-too-willing hand.

"Thank you," Elena said softly, and Damon was floored.

_Hell, she even sounded like an angel._

He couldn't find a single fault in her so far.

"No problem." Damon nodded. "So, may I ask what this building will be transformed into?"

"Oh, the church is turning it into a homeless shelter," the blonde explained eagerly. Damon sighed. He wanted to hear _her_ voice again. _Elena's_.

"Fascinating." Damon said, hoping that Elena would jump in.

"Yes it is," the blonde continued. "Elena and I have been working with our other friend at the church, helping out at the mission trips and youth services. We've gotten _so_ much great feedback that the church rented this space for our next project. This will soon be a homeless shelter for Elena and I to run."

_Elena was a dedicated volunteer at the church? _

As Damon tasted that idea, he immediately felt his heart warm. This girl, _Elena_, has sacrificed her time to work endlessly for bettering the lives of the less fortunate? Damon knew that very few people would be able to do that, and do it well. Let alone enjoy it, as the two girls seemed to.

"Well, that's amazing." Damon complimented. "Good luck."

Without another word, Damon walked out of the office and to his car, and when he got settled in, he couldn't find himself to think of anything but the beautiful angel inside.

* * *

As Elena listened to Caroline explain her plans for the homeless shelter, she couldn't stop thinking about the gorgeous man who had just been in her presence not fifteen minutes ago._ Who was he?_ Elena shook off her thoughts. She'd never see him again. What did it matter? As she continued rolling her brush along the plain walls, she couldn't help but wish to see him again.

"So, what was that with Mr. Hotness?"

As Elena reeled back to reality, she saw Caroline regard her suspiciously.

"What was what?" Elena asked. The last thing that she needed was Caroline hounding her about the beautiful man.

"I'm talking about you being all teeny lovey-dovey with Damon!"

Elena felt her cheeks heat, much to her annoyance. For a moment, she was shocked that Caroline had remembered his name, but then again, he was the type with a face, let alone a name, to forget. As Caroline's accusation filled her mind again, Elena didn't even have to say anything. Caroline wasn't born yesterday.

"Oh, my god." Caroline breathed. "You _so_ like him!"

"I just met him, Caroline." Elena scoffed. "I can't like him."

"Well, like, think he's hot, same thing. Nonetheless, you are _attracted_ to him."

Elena gave up. "Alright! So what if I am? I'm never going to see him again."

"You know your parents want you to find someone to carry on their legacy. And you're only getting older." Caroline winked.

"Gee, thanks." Elena giggled. But she knew Caroline was right.

Her parents lived, breathed and worshipped their legacy. They wanted their kids to be financially secure with a wealthy husband, no matter what. They didn't care if Elena or her brother loved their spouse. They only needed their fortune and legacy to live on. They grew up telling Elena and Jeremy, "We don't marry the ones we love. We love the ones we marry." Elena sighed. Jeremy was lucky. He left town and married who he loved.

As the sound of a chime rang, Caroline glanced over at the door as Elena continued stoking the wall with green pain.

"You've _got _to be kidding me."

When Elena glanced up, she caught Caroline's death glare as she aimed it toward the entrance.

And when she saw who had walked into their office, her stomach sank.

"Elena."

No.

She couldn't stand to be anywhere near the asshole. He had ripped her heart out and threw it into the garbage.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Caroline barked, her hands on her hips as she carried a clipboard. Elena loved that Caroline was so fierce. The kind of fierce that she herself had hoped to be.

"Elena, can I talk to you?" Kol said, and Elena swallowed. If Kol wanted to talk to her alone, that meant one of two things: one, he would get down on his knees and beg her to take him back, or two: he would try convince her that he's changed and wants to start over with her.

_But you couldn't start over after you cheat with your girlfriend's best friend._

"Can you be anymore of an ass?" Caroline scoffed.

"Please?" Kol asked, ignoring Caroline.

Elena didn't want to at all be associated with Kol, but she knew that she needed to put this ghost to rest once and for all.

"Fine," Elena said, setting her brush into the paint bucket.

"Wh-Are you _kidding_ me?" Caroline hissed.

"I need to talk to him," Elena said. "I won't be long."

Before Caroline could object, Elena scurried over towards Kol and led him out of the building.

"You have about two minutes until Caroline comes out here and comes at you with an egg beater." Elena warned him bitterly, crossing her arms over her chest for security. "What do you want?"

"I came to apologize." Kol sighed.

"For the millionth time." Elena snapped. "Even a _trillion_ times wouldn't fix what you did." She told him firmly. Kol needed to see this. Just cause he was some spoiled rich kid didn't mean he could get whatever he wanted.

"Well would the fact that I donated the money to fund this place do the trick?" He asked, and Elena felt all of the air leave her body.

"You did _what?_" She gasped. No he didn't. Why would he even do that?

"I told you, Elena," Kol sighed. "I want to fix this. And I know how much your job means to you, so I wanted to give you a more broad opportunity."

She couldn't believe it. Kol had practically bought the space that she was to work from. And even though he meant well, Elena couldn't see anything but him trying to buy his way out of a problem.

"I have nothing to say to you." She said, turning back toward the office.

"I'm not done with you, Elena." Kol hollered, and Elena scoffed as she gathered her box and resumed plopping stickers on the wall.

"God, can you believe your parents want you to _marry_ him?" Caroline scoffed.

"Yeah, actually, I can." Elena sighed sadly. Her parents were fully aware of Kol's indiscretions. They'd simply turn a blind eye if it meant that she would marry him and continue their legacy.

"Well, let's finish painting the walls. Then we can go back and work."

Elena's mood immediately shifted. She loved the kids at the center. And just like that, Kol was washed from her mind. But Damon stayed there.

And she didn't mind that one bit.

* * *

**AN:**PLEASE FAVE/FOLLOW. Oh, and PLEASE **_REVIEW :) _**It motivates me to update more!

**PS:** Please check out my other TVD/DE stories _**Bitten: The Marked,**_it's sequels **_Bitten: The Hunted_** &**_ Bitten: The Saved, Beautiful Sinners, Mirrors, The Other Side of Me, Star Crossed, Shelter _**and **_Temptation._** I'd _REALLY_ appreciate it :)

**PPS: **_Follow_ me on Twitter, EverbloomMist13!

* * *

(THEME SONG) _**100 Years ~**_Five For Fighting

Soundtrack that inspired/mentioned in this chapter:

**_Royals ~ _**Lorde

**_Each Coming Night ~_** Iron & Wine

**_Sunday Bloody Sunday ~_** Paramore


	2. Two

**AN: **So sorry for the extremely late update! Happy late Halloween! I wanted to do an update to this story ASAP, but I couldn't find the right storyline. I finally managed to get a chapter done, and as a late Halloween treat, here's another update! xoxo

PS- The storyline from now and on will be altered. As of 11-1-13

* * *

**TWO:**

The sound of a ringing bell echoed through Elena's conscience, and she immediately sprung awake. Her chestnut hair was tangled, splayed all over her face. As Elena brushed the mess backward, she reached over and slammed the 'snooze' button on her alarm. Funny that she still had the classic alarm. Most everyone had advanced with the technology, upgrading to their phone alarms. But Elena didn't mind staying stuck in the past with her alarm. As she swung her long olive legs over the side of her bed, a loud bang had startled her. What was that? Her interest piqued, Elena quietly got out of bed, grabbed her robe, and made her way to the front room of her apartment.

As Elena entered the hallway, Boots, her little longhaired beagle, followed on her heel as she strolled into the living room, her curiosity piqued.

"What's all the commotion, Boots?" When Elena glanced out into the blurry glass window that hung above the peach sofa, she noticed a truck with 'Marty's Moving Company' pasted on the side. This stunned Elena. She had heard nothing of a new neighbors. Who was moving in?

As the clock on Elena's phone displayed 7:20, Elena rushed into her room, searching for the day's outfit, a lavender tee, covered by a yellow cardigan that was clearly too big for her petite, thin figure. But then again, she wasn't really one to wear what other girls her age wore; tight dresses and heels just weren't her thing. As she slid on a pair of dark denim jeans, she scavenged for her maroon boots. When she found them under her bed, she sighed with relief, and Boots barked with delight.

"Is it gonna be a good day?" she asked him as she scooped her hair into a pony. Boots' little head bobbed up and down, his thin tail waving like a flag in response.

"I hope so, too," she said.

Once Elena fetched her bag off of the kitchen island, which contained her phone, her keys, and a water bottle, she bent down to kiss Boots goodbye, and then walked out of her apartment. As she turned around, she saw a few man hauling cardboard boxes upward, and Elena deduced that her new neighbor had moved up to the floor above her, as there was only one floor above her. She herself had taken up residence on the second floor. Elena was sorely tempted to go and greet her new neighbor, but when her phone started to ring, Elena was willing to bet her soul that it was Caroline, and she made her way downstairs to the lobby.

* * *

As Elena pulled in front of the church, she smiled up at the little chapel. She had loved the place as if were her second home. She had dedicated her life to their services and didn't regret her decision one bit. Not only did she love what she did, she loved that she got to do it with her best friends. Through the sheets of the storm, Elena saw a blonde figure rushing over toward her, a polka-dot umbrella hanging over her head.

"Elena," Caroline called through the rain as she neared.

"Hey, Care-"

As Elena took in the stern and disapproving look on Caroline's face, she stopped her words.

"What?" Elena frowned as she shrugged. What was with the sour look?

"Why aren't you in costume?" Caroline squeaked as Elena stepped her foot onto the concrete ground.

"What are you talking about?" Elena frowned, and as she took in Caroline's appearance, a headband with kitty ears, black whiskers painted onto her porcelain cheeks, and a cheetah print dress, Elena gasped in remembrance. It was Halloween. How could she have forgotten that? It wasn't on a calendar for no reason.

"Oh, you've _got _to be kidding me," Caroline whined, and Elena felt as if she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Sorry," Elena sighed, remembering that Caroline had always taken holidays to heart. "I forgot."

_"Clearly,"_ Caroline retorted, her blue jewel-like eyes rolling into her head. "Look, it's fine," she sighed. "Just go home and change,"

"What?" Elena blinked. "But that's-"

"Elena, it's _Halloween!"_ Caroline gleamed. "Go change into something that's _not_ school teacher/SAT taker/Nancy Drew," She scoffed, looking Elena's appearance up and down.

"Fine," Elena sighed. Caroline was not to be tested. "I'll be back."

* * *

After a _very_ tiring and long trip back to her apartment, Elena finally entered the church, holding her breath for an approving Caroline. And when she saw Caroline's gleeful face, she knew that she was in appropriate attire.

Over her hair, a fluffy pink band rested, two triangular-shaped ears popping out of it. On her lower back, a matching curly tail was pinned to the hem of her shirt.

"Cute costume!"

As Elena heard the ever familiar voice, she turned, and when she saw Bonnie walk through the front door, she broke into a full-scale grin. She was decked out in a black and white polka-dot tee, with a bell around her neck. Clearly _she _hadn't forgotten Caroline's criteria for the day.

"Bonnie!" Elena cried as she sprinted over toward the petite raven-haired girl. Elena didn't care that she was probably squeezing the life out of her best friend. She was jut so elated to see her.

"Hey," Bonnie giggled, wrapping her own arms around Elena's figure. "I can see you're happy to see me,"

Elena nodded eagerly as she pulled away. "I'm more than happy!" she chuckled. "It's been an entire month since I've seen you! North Caroline had to have been really nice for you to extend your trip."

"It had its ups and downs." Bonnie shrugged.

"Elena, did you bring the cupcakes?" Caroline asked as she wandered over, an excited look in her crystal eyes.

Elena closed her eyes in shame. She couldn't afford a third strike with Caroline today.

"Seriously?" Caroline whined. "How could you forget them? We are running a banquet this morning, and Carol Lockwood will _freak _out if we don't come through!"

"It's fine," Elena sighed, not wanting to continue being scolded. "I'll run home and grab the bin."

"Good," Caroline sighed, relieved.

"I'll come with you," Bonnie smiled, and Elena turned to her in confusion.

"Hurry up," Caroline instructed, and next thing, she was gone.

"Bonnie, you don't have to come," Elena shook her head. Bonnie didn't need to accompany her after a long trip.

"I want to," Bonnie assured. "Plus, I have a _lot _to tell you,"

Elena sighed. Bonnie was not an easily swayed person. "Alright. Let's go."

* * *

"So, how was North Carolina?" Elena asked as she drove down the street toward her apartment for the hundredth time that day.

"Amazing," Bonnie smiled. "My mom and I really had a nice bonding time,"

Elena smiled as she thought of the progress that Bonnie and her mother had made. The last time Bonnie had seen her mother, she'd sworn that she'd never talk to her ever again. She had been so mad to learn that her mother had abandoned her and her father at such a young age.

"Something tells me that you're itching to spill the 'a lot' that you have to tell me anytime soon," Elena said. "So what else happened?"

Bonnie suddenly shifted in her seat, grinning. "I met a guy,"

"What?" Elena gasped, nearly running a stoplight. She turned to Bonnie. "Who? When? Where?"

"His name is Jamie, the night after I arrived at some carnival." Bonnie flushed. "He's so sweet, Elena," she said softly.

"Well, well, well," Elena tusked. "Bonnie Bennett has officially been swooned."

"Don't tell Care yet," Bonnie pleaded. "She will hound me for information."

Elena nodded as she signaled to enter the parking lot. "I won't."

* * *

"So, where are our costumes?" Bonnie asked as Elena placed the orange baked goods into a box.

"They're at Care's," Elena said. She, Bonnie, and Caroline had been planning the night for a while. The three of them were going to dress up as the Powerpuff Girls, their favorite childhood show. Elena was to be Blossom, Bonnie Buttercup, and Caroline as Bubbles.

"So, we're going to hang at her place?" Bonnie asked as she pet Boots, who had jumped up onto Elena's bed.

"Her dad's over, so she doesn't want to go over there, so after we get done with the banquet, we're coming over here and carving pumpkins." Elena informed excitedly. "Then we're just going to hang hear and watch scary movies while we hand out candy."

"Sounds like a plan," Bonnie grinned.

Just as Elena spotted the plastic bin, her pocket began to vibrate, and Elena pulled her phone out.

"Please tell me that it's not Caroline," Bonnie sighed.

Elena shook her head as she frowned. "It's my mom,"

Bonnie's eyebrows raised. "Are your parents sill trying to get you to come over and play Go-Fish with them?"

"No," Elena sighed as she stuffed her phone back into her pocket. "Kol must've told her that he came to see me,"

"Whoa, rewind," Bonnie said, and Elena had realized her mistake.

But it was too late to erase her words.

"Did you just say that _Kol_ came to see you?"

Nervously, Elena nodded.

"When?" Bonnie pressed.

"The day Caroline and I went to get the keys to the building, he came in. Oh, and FYI, guess who paid the church the money for the building?"

As Elena's words spilled out, Bonnie gasped.

"You're kidding," she breathed.

Elena shook her head. "And he-as usual-wanted me to forgive him as if he _didn't_ cheat on me with that-that-"

"Say it," Bonnie insisted. "It'll make you feel better."

"That slut," Elena exhaled, her chest heaving. She had never been a fan of calling people names. Her parents had also stressed a non-profanity rule as she grew up.

But that didn't mean that it didn't feel good.

"Better?" Bonnie's eyebrows raised, a hopeful look in her dark eyes.

Elena nodded. "And I have no doubt that that was why my mom was calling," she frowned. "Kol surely contacted her and told her that he practically funded our center. And of course, my mother kissed his feet as she always does."

"Elena, please promise me that you will _not _go back to him," Bonnie begged.

"Please," Elena scoffed. "I already promised _God_ that I won't ever get back with Kol- And I used blood," Elena said, causing Bonnie to giggle.

Elena sighed as she pulled out the transparent bin the weight of a thousand bricks. She was ready to go back to Caroline. The 'Kol' comversatiion was wearing her down, and it was barely eleven in the morning.

"Here," she said, scooting the bin into the center of the room.

"Holy crap," Bonnie raised her eyebrows as she observed the bin. "Caroline thinks we'll use all of these?"

Elena nodded. "You know how Caroline gets when she sets her mind on something,"

"Yeah," Bonnie scoffed. "Shall we get going?"

Elena smiled as she closed her closet door and picked up the bin.

"Yep."

* * *

As Elena and Bonnie entered the front room, she heard a loud bang, nearly causing her to drop the bin on her feet as she had jumped in fright.

"What the hell was that?" Bonnie gasped as they exited the apartment.

"Must be the new neighbors." Elena said. "They were still moving in when I left earlier."

"New neighbors?" Bonnie wondered. "Have you seen them?"

Elena sighed as she shook her head. "Not yet."

"And I imagine that you'll send up a batch of cookies in no time," Bonnie grinned, and Elena rolled her eyes as she playfully punched Bonnie's arm.

"Stefan," Elena heard a small giggle down the hall. "It's a pig and a cow!"

When Elena glanced up, Elena saw a small girl of about six grinning at her and Bonnie. She had beautiful golden, shoulder-length hair and a beautiful tan to her skin. When the girl moved closer, Elena saw the girl's hazel eyes gleaming with childish delight.

"Hi, there," Elena smiled as she waved downward to the little girl. Immediately, the little girl giggled.

"Hello," she smiled.

"Char!"

When Elena heard the sharp tone in the masculine voice, she glanced upward, and a man with the same green eyes as the little girl hastily walked toward them.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to bother the neighbors?" he scolded, and the girl looked down at the floor in shame.

"Sorry, Stefan," she said quietly, and her father looked up at her and Bonnie.

"I am so sorry," he said. "She's a bit adventurous,"

Elena waved her hand in dismissal. "It's not a problem," she insisted, her heart expanding for Rosie.

"I'm Stefan, and this is my little sister, Charlotte. We just moved into the apartment upstairs." The man said, extending his hand outward, and Elena placed her own in his. The moment that her skin had touched his, she smelt a whiff of smoke.

Huh?

"Nice to meet you. I'm Elena," she said. "And this is-"

"Bonnie Bennett," Stefan said, smiling. "I saw your interview in the _Gazette,_"

Bonnie had been fortunate to have been interviewed by the Mystic Gazette for her volunteer work with Caroline. Elena had been scheduled to give an interview as well, but she had come down with a sudden illness, and when she had tried to reschedule, they had told her that they had collected enough information from Caroline and Bonnie.

"Well, I'm glad _someone_ still reads the paper these days," Bonnie smiled.

"Well, we'll get out of your hair," Stefan said with a half-smile, and Charlotte smiled upward.

"Stefan, why are Elena and Bonnie dressed funny?" Charlotte giggled.

Elena smiled as she heard Charlotte's question. "We work with the church's volunteer program and daycare center in town," she told Charlotte. "There's a dinner there today, and we wanted to do something fun today, so we dressed up."

"Wow," Stefan said impressively. "If I had a hat, I'd tip it off to the two of you,"

"Thank you, we love doing it," Bonnie beamed.

"Well, we really have got to go." Stefan said suddenly, "It was nice to meet the two of you,"

"You, too," Elena waved.

"Bye Bonnie, bye, Elena!" Charlotte waved enthusiastically as Stefan led her away and upstairs.

"Wow," Bonnie said, fanning herself. "He's ridiculously hot,"

"Bonnie," Elena gasped.

"Calm down, you can have him," Bonnie insisted. "I've got my eye on someone else,"

"Right," Elena nodded, remembering Bonnie's new friend from North Carolina. "And for the record, I am not interested in a relationship at the moment,"

"Yeah, yeah," Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Let's go. Before Caroline hunts us down and _kills _us,"

* * *

It was seven-thirty. Elena sat in between Caroline and Bonnie on her sofa, her eyes glued to the television set. They had been watching _The Grudge 2_, and Bonnie was shaking more than an earthquake beside her as they watched the young girl walk up to the old, abandoned house. Elena always thought it was funny how these people always went looking for trouble. She couldn't be too critical, however. She could only _dream_ of their courage to do such a thing.

"No, no, no," Caroline murmured, her eyes wide as the girl moved to open the closet door. "Don't-no-_no!"_

Suddenly the doorbell rang, and the three of them had jumped in the air, startled. Elena immediately reached for the remote and froze the shot as she stood up from the couch.

"Why do these girls have to be so naive?" Caroline scoffed. "It totally gives of the wrong impression about us."

"Says the one who was scared the _most," _Bonnie said with a 'seriously' look.

"At least _I _wasn't shaking like a vibrating pillow, _Bonnie!" _Caroline squeaked in defense.

"Alright, Before you guys say anything interesting, let me grab the door," Elena said, flattening her pink Blossom dress. As she approached the candy bowl, the bell rang another time.

"Coming," Elena hollered, carrying the bowl in her hand, popping a Tootsie Roll into her mouth. And when she whisked the door open, Elena was too in shock to hear the sound of the bowl crashing to the floor.

"Trick or- Elena?" Charlotte gasped, and Elena looked up with wide eyes at the man beside the girl.

It wasn't Stefan.

It was Damon.

"Elena?" he asked in confusion.

"D-Damon," Elena stuttered.

"Elena, you dropped the bowl of candy!" Charlotte said, bending down to grab the bowl. Elena immediately sank to her knees and scattered the remains into the red bowl, her face the same color.

"Thank you," She said softly to Charlotte, wanting desperately to stay down, away from Damon's eyes. She looked ridiculous. Her hair was surely ratted from the pillow fight that she, Caroline, and Bonnie had had earlier.

"How do you know Damon?" Charlotte asked Elena as she handed her the bowl.

"We met the other day," Damon said, and Elena was forced to look up at him, and when she did, she felt her skin turn even _more _red. Suddenly, a barking came from inside the apartment, and Elena turned around to catch Boots before he could escape.

"Ooh, you have a puppy?" Charlotte cried as she spotted Boots in Elena's arms.

"I do," she smiled, forgetting that Damon was standing there. "Would you like to pet him?"

Charlotte nodded eagerly, and Elena leaned down so that Rosie could reach.

"What's his name?" Charlotte wondered as her tiny hand ran against Boots' fur.

"Boots," Elena told her.

"Like the monkey?" Damon asked, and Elena glanced upward.

She nodded. "Yes,"

"I love that show!" Charlotte squeed.

"Hey, Char, why don't you go get another pillow case from Stefan? If we want to hit the rest of the neighborhood, we need another one," Damon said, and Elena swallowed, knowing that Damon wanted a moment alone with her.

Why?

"Alrighty," Char said, waving to Elena. "Bye, Elena!"

"Bye, Charlotte," Elena called in return. When she watched Charlotte disappear up the stairs, Elena realized that she was alone with Damon.

"What are you supposed to be?" Elena wondered with a smile, wanting to fill the awkward spell that had been cast over her and Damon. She had been thankful that she had been able to form a sentence without stuttering. As she assessed Damon's outfit, his hair was styled with gloss, and a small curl at the end. He wore a plain white t-shirt, covered by a leather jacket that had Elena turning redder by the millisecond.

"A greaser," Damon shrugged. "Not too original,"

"It's unexpected," she smiled, her heart beating louder.

"And you're Blossom," he said, causing Elena to blink in surprise.

"You know who I am?" she wondered.

"I wasn't born yesterday," he smirked. "Plus, Charlotte forces me to watch that show with her sometimes. She watches it religiously."

"I'm back!"

Charlotte's cries came down the hall, and Damon stepped away from Elena, and she looked down at her feet in shyness. She hadn't even noticed that they had moved closer toward each other.

"Well, we should get going," Damon cleared his throat. "Lots of houses to go to,"

"Yeah, I need to get back to-" Watching movies with my best friends "-handing out candy."

"I'll see you around, Elena," Damon smiled, and Elena felt her heart flutter in response.

"Goodnight," she said.

"Bye, Elena!" Charlotte called.

Elena waved absentmindedly, her mind to focused on Damon.

As she stepped back into her apartment, Caroline and Bonnie were standing at her heel, suspicion lurking in their eyes.

"Talk about saying something interesting," Caroline said.

"Leave it," Elena said. She didn't want to go through this every time that she and Damon made contact.

"Whatever you say," Caroline shrugged. "But I know the truth,"

As Elena made her way to the couch, she couldn't get those beautiful blue eyes out of her mind.

Or the fact that she was now neighbors with Damon Salvatore, the man who she was certain was the most beautiful man she had ever met.

* * *

**AN:**PLEASE FAVE/FOLLOW. Oh, and PLEASE **_REVIEW :) _**It motivates me to update more!

**PS:** Please check out my other TVD/DE stories _**Bitten: The Marked,**_it's sequels **_Bitten: The Hunted_** &**_ Bitten: The Saved, Beautiful Sinners, Mirrors, The Other Side of Me, Star Crossed, Shelter _**and **_Temptation._** I'd _REALLY_ appreciate it :)

**PPS: **_Follow_ me on Twitter, EverbloomMist13!

* * *

(THEME SONG) _**100 Years ~**_Five For Fighting

Soundtrack that inspired/mentioned in this chapter:

**_Royals ~ _**Lorde

**_Each Coming Night ~_** Iron & Wine


End file.
